


the fact that we can sit right here and say goodbye means we've already won

by stupidstuckonstucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, but not really?, it's bittersweet, yeah lets go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidstuckonstucky/pseuds/stupidstuckonstucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They broke up over bowls of Frosted Flakes at nine twenty-six on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fact that we can sit right here and say goodbye means we've already won

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own one direction nor claim that any of this is true. title taken from walking in the wind by 1d bc this is what my heart feels right now. 
> 
> this is me using my ziam love to process my break up basically.

It was so beautiful, it was almost tragic. 

They tried. They really did. 

They had talk about it loads over the months. Zayn’s need for verbal reassurance, Liam’s need for physical contact. And the amount of learning that they had to do. God. Liam learning how to be patient, take things slow. Zayn learning how to be vulnerable and open up to someone. Even thinking about it now makes him want to throw up. 

But maybe it just wasn’t enough. 

They broke up over bowls of Frosted Flakes at nine twenty-six on a Sunday morning.

They joked about how maybe Zayn should stop falling for his friends and Liam should date someone his own age. They joked about starting a business together because though they may have been a terrible couple, they were one hell of a team. They joked about having to break it to their friends, neither one of them wanting to tell Niall because they couldn’t handle how upset he’d get. 

They even joked about being the other’s best man at their wedding and starting the speech with “Remember when we dated?”

They laugh, they cringed, they choked a little. And when they were done with breakfast, Zayn smiled at Liam and said “I should probably go.”

They folded the pull out couch and put away the pillows, just like the many times they had done before. 

And before Zayn left, they hugged. Liam cupping the back of Zayn’s head as Zayn commemorated every moment of the hug, their last hug as boyfriends, to memory. 

“I’ll see you next weekend, yeah?”

Zayn smirked, giving Liam the two finger salute like he always does. “Of course, Leeyum.”

They were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. sorry if i made you hurt. looking forward to your feedback (good and bad welcomed)


End file.
